


One More Chapter

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: A nice relaxing evening with Inspector Sullivan.Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Inspector Sullivan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One More Chapter

There was something so comforting about being read to. To hear his voice dance over the words, gently bringing the book to life before you as he held you close. You were wrapped up in his arms, curled into his side as he held the book before you both, even though you both knew your eyes had fallen shut some time ago. But still he continued as if you were reading with him, as if you weren’t half dosing with a contented smile filling your features.

It was an odd habit, perhaps, but it was one you loved dearly. Too often his work kept him away from home, away from you. But on the rare nights when you could actually spend some time together he would do his best to make it up to you, in his own way. There weren’t flowers and chocolates and extravagant meals, but a helpful hand at your side making dinner with you without being asked, a glass of wine placed in your hand before you got the chance to even look at the dishes, a gentle pull into the living room where he would easily tempt you into his lap as you finally got a chance to catch up. Then there were nights like this, where you were too exhausted to stay up, but not willing to sleep just yet and lose the rare opportunity of having him all to yourself. Those were the most special nights of all.

He wasn’t really one to read aloud, if he were honest. He couldn’t give different characters different voices, and he often stumbled over scenes that ought to be filled with emotion or intrigue, but all the same he would carry on for you.

In truth, you had lost the plot of the book some time ago, with sleep creeping its way in as you truly relaxed in his arms for the first time in far too long. Your eyes had long since shut, with a determined statement that you were simply “resting” them when he asked if you wanted to leave it there. But as your body relaxed further and you slipped once more into sleep you felt the slight jostling of the book being shut, and it woke you once more.

“One more chapter?” you asked, hating how your voice gave you away as you looked up to him, watching as his features shifted to show his amusement.

“Tomorrow,” he offered simply, a fond smile sitting on his lips as he looked down to where you lay on his shoulder, looking just as relaxed as you felt.

“Please?” you tried once more, attempting to appear more awake now, not wanting the moment to truly be over. Tomorrow was never a certainty with how his work kept him so busy, and you didn’t want him worrying over a failed promise anymore than you wanted the comforting sounds of his voice to stop filling the air.

With a sigh that had far too much practice behind it, he reopened the book, giving you a pointed glance as he did so. But you both knew he didn’t mean it, just as you both knew you would be asleep in no time, long before he finished another chapter.

“One more chapter,” he agreed.


End file.
